The Wonderful Star's Demise
by Queen of All Cosmos
Summary: The King has done it again! The Queen must act with her son quickly before it is too late to save the KING of all Cosmos! The Prince faces a different face of his father. Read to see what is next!
1. Stars 1

The Wonderful Stars Demise

By ANBU Squad Leader

(aka Queen of All Cosmos)

The Queen was sitting at the table, fiddling with her thumbs. Dressed in a pink satin gown, slippers in feet and glass of water near her, she waited. The royal clock illustrated its bright red digital numbers: 3:00 AM. He had been gone for very long, so long, too long. The King had left at 9:00 PM this evening to attend a party hosted by his father, most of his family was attending and the Queen had not bother to come because she did not have any babysitter for her son.

So here she was, fiddling with her thumbs, waiting for her husband. They had been married for two years now and whenever he got out somewhere, she worried, especially at parties.

_"Oh darling, please come back to me safely… I feel a bad premonition…"_

A few of her hair dislodged themselves from her pin, she brushed it back gently with her hand and looked at the glistening ring inserted in her finger. It was in the shape of a constellation attached all around her finger, her husband had called it the constellation of love. What imagination.

The door creaked, he had arrived.

She got up from her chair and headed toward the castle entrance past the guards. Her eyes filled with water at the sight of her husband.

There he was, in all of his "glory", his blue shirt had a disgusting patch of vomit and his pants were a bit ripped on the bottom. He had drank, he had broken a promise to his Queen.

"Hullo dear…" the King spoke as a burp escaped his lips.

"W…What happened darling?" the Queen asked while placing a hand on her mouth and nose to cover the stench of drunk ness.

"We partied… A lot…" the King smiled to his wife as he tiptoed toward her and as soon as he stood in front of her, ready to kiss the Queen, she reacted.

SLAP!!!!!

His cheek burned and pinched into a bright red as the Queen escaped a tiny scream. His hand directly massaged the part that hurted and he looked at the Queen.

"Why did you slap us?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Because you are not the man I married!" she begun crying and headed toward their room, but as soon as she crossed the hallway leading there, she looked outside the window.

Her eyes widened, her hand reached to her mouth to refrain the scream that was about to come out…

It was too late… It was too late…

It came out like a shooting star, the high pitch piercing throughout the castle. The Queen fainted on the floor under the dark night sky, starless.

Starless night sky…

Where are the stars?

The Prince woke up at the scream of his mother and got out of his bed, he hurried to the source where he had heard the noise. He found his father supported by two guards near his mother as well as two maids taking her to the Royal bedroom. The Prince approached his father and cocked his head in question.

"Dad, what is all this noise about?" he asked in a very tired voice.

"Nothing son, we think you should go back to bed. We will visit your quarters tomorrow and discuss about this." the King ordered.

"Ok dad, say good night to mom from me, good night." The prince bowed and headed slowly toward his bedroom.

The king sloppily walked toward his room, he suddenly started feeling an urge to puke.

Several hours later, they were both in bed. The King was snoring a bit while the Queen's pale face lay silently. The sun rose from the horizon and into the room came a nice morning light, illuminating the couple's face. The tiny Prince had woken up as soon as the sun had touched the horizon, he had ran happily toward his parent's bedroom because he wanted to sneak in for the last minutes they would remain asleep. It was a game for him, to sneak between the sleeping couple and make them realize that he existed, that he was the fruit of their love. As young as he seemed, he understood a lot.

The door squealed a little as the Prince entered the huge bedroom, he flew gently toward the bed and landed between his parents. With his tiny pillow in hand, he crawled under the covers and lay there observing one parent at a time.

The King's eyes were puffed up and huge black moon were strangely nested under them. He didn't smell good, he smelled something disgusting as well as sweat. The Prince was hoping that the maids would clean the bed sheet or his father as soon as they realized the stench he was generating.

The Queen, serene, pale, as usual, but something was different. He smelled maternal odors on her, but something else as well, he could not pinpoint exactly what it was.

He heard a noise coming out of his father's mouth, he had awoken. The King got up from his bed and headed toward the bathroom as quickly as he could almost tripping on a slipper on his way. The Prince looked worried, what was his dad's problem?

His mother opened her eyes and turned herself to notice her beautiful son. She took him in her arms and cuddled him like she would a plushy.

"MOM! Your choking me…" the little Prince exclaimed.

"How's my baby?" she asked while kissing his tiny forehead.

"I slept weirdly last night… I was worried about you, are you ok mommy?" the little Prince asked with a concerned face.

"Of course mommy is ok, she only fainted a little because she was tired…" the Queen lied.

As soon as she finished her sentence, the King came out of the bathroom and slipped under the blankets again barely noticing his poor little son and almost squishing him. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"You know, you are quite impolite babe, you should say good morning to your son!" the Queen reproached.

The King's eyes opened again as he looked to his _tiny_ son, his huge fingers grabbing the poor Prince by the antenna and lifting him up in the sky over his face.

"We bid you morning little Prince" he spoke.

"Your breath stinks." the Prince replied.

"We beg your pardon?" the King asked.

"I'm going to be sick…" the Prince answered.

The King placed his son on his wife's breast and closed his eyes again, his head was pumping him a terrible headache and he didn't feel like arguing with his son. Today, he would have to face the Queen's anger.

_What is a King to do when his wife is angry?_

**TBC…**


	2. Stars 2

When the King re-opened his eyes, it was already past noon, the Queen was not in bed with him and his son was gone too. He got up from his royal bed and headed once again toward the bathroom. Two maids penetrated the room and started cleaning the bed sheets and the mess around it. After finishing his business, he flushed and looked at himself in the mirror, his face was filled with tiredness. He splashed a bit of water on it and decided to take a bath. Filling the large tub with warm water and bubble bath, the King undressed himself and got in sinking into the bubbles that were created by the soap.

His mind drifted off.

The Queen entered the bathroom and noticed her husband in the bathtub. She couldn't help it.

"So, how are we feeling today… _huney_…" she asked.

He could feel the coldness in her words, worst then apocalypse itself, his wife was the scariest thing he had faced in all his life.

"We think that your tone should change if you have intentions of having a discussion with us." he answered.

"What makes you think I want to do that? I am mad King, VERY MAD." her voice rose.

It resonated in the King's ears, a headache suddenly started building up. The King's eyes closed and he sunk a bit deeper in the bubbly water. The queen sat on the edge of the bathtub and lifted the King's chin.

"Why did you break your promise?" she asked, her beautiful blue eyes filling up in tears.

"We already gave you reasons, our father gave us a challenge when he was drunk and we took it." he answered.

"Is that really a reason? Why must you be number one in everything King? Why do you always think you are perfection?" she spoke back containing the anger she felt inside.

"Because _we_ are the King of All Cosmos, everyone should respect us and we should be number one no matter where we are and what we do." he replied and started to wash his body with the soap and sponge in his hands.

The Queen crossed her arms on her chest, she was starting to be angry again. Getting up from the side of the bathtub, she approached the sink and looked into the mirror.

"If only you could be number one in your promises as a loving husband…" she softly spoke.

The King did not reply to this, he had nothing to say. At the same moment, the door of the bathroom gently creaked, the Prince entered the bathroom and noticed his father in the large bathtub. He flew toward his mother and sat on her shoulder, they were so different in height, it was so hard to handle!

"What is it babe?" the Queen asked.

"N… Nothing, I was just lonely." the little Prince replied.

After the King was done washing his whole body and rinsing it, he drained the bathtub and asked politely for a towel to his wife, she handed it and he wrapped his body around it. The Prince looked at his father from head to toe, he wished so much to be like him when he grew up, if ever he would.

"What is it son?" the King asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Dad…" the Prince started.

"Yes…?" the King answered.

"Do you love mama?" he bluntly asked.

"Of course we do! She is what we cherish the most as well as you!" the King replied while taking his razor and shaving cream and adjusting the objects on the side of the counter to shave.

"Then why do you hurt mama?" the little Prince asked very concerned and looking for a rightful answer.

"First, we do not hurt your mother, we live life the way it goes and we make mistakes. Your mother forgives us when we do something wrong, she is that nice toward us." he answered.

"Ah…" the little Prince sighed, still not satisfied by this simple answer.

"Darling, come with mama, we are going to fold daddy's clean laundry, ok?" the Queen filled the silence that had grown between the father and son.

"Ok!" the Prince exclaimed.

The Queen left the bathroom and the King gave a little love slap on the Queen's bum, a little bit displaced for a movement, it could be seen in the Queen's face. He went back to shaving his beard the way he always did.

ooo

The afternoon was already much advance when the King was working in his office answering the telephone, responding to email and postal mail, jotting down the many fan requests. He was tired, his hands ran on his temples rubbing them in a circular motion. The hangover had lasted a little too long, he was going way too often to the bathroom and he hadn't swallowed any food since he woke up. Opening silently a drawer that was hidden amongst another drawer, the King picked up a small lime green book and placed it in front of him over his paperwork.

Flipping through the pages of the photo album, he smiled at the pictures that were located in it. He carefully looked at the ones he loved to observe: one where the Queen was sitting down on the couch, asleep with her beautiful pregnant belly slipping accidentally out of her shirt or another one where the Prince lay in his crib, with a smile on his face waving his hands up in the air at his father.

_"Gee, we feel ache in our heart for some unidentified reason…"_

His heart almost stopped as soon as he saw one of the pictures near the last pages, it was a picture of the Queen dressed in a pink summer skirt holding her son high in the air with a smile. The Prince was still in diaper, his hands reaching out to his mother accidentally dropping his plushy, but nonetheless, he seemed very happy.

"_We never though that we might have been hurting our family before…"_

His eyes filled up with tears as he remembered what happened in the bathroom this morning: the Prince, shy as ever, unopened to his father and the Queen, flushing in anger for his actions…

Wiping the tears and putting the album back in its secret place, he took a handkerchief and blew his nose. His bladder manifested once again and getting up, he rushed to the bathroom, passing the Queen in the hallway almost making her drop the batch of cookies she was bringing for him as well as a glass of milk.

"Huney?" she asked with a worried face.

Entering the office, the Queen deposited the plate next to the papers and pens that the King had scattered around, she noticed the small drawer and curiously touched it, trying to open it.

"Darn, why won't this thing budge?" she murmured between her teeth.

Abandoning the idea, she pondered to come back later to it, once the King would not be around. Turning her back to the desk, she went back in the kitchen to prepare her supper, her stomach tying itself in a knot of worry.

The King came out of the bathroom, once again. His head was dizzy, he was definitely not feeling well at all. Nausea after nausea, he kept rushing back to the bathroom to empty his already-emptied self in the toilet. As soon as he reached for the door, his feet guided him to the kitchen instead, the smell of the Queen's cooking filled his royal nostril making his stomach turn around in disapprobation. His hand slapped the wall making the Queen jump.

"Darling… We…" the King tried speaking, but his mind left his body and he fell with a large thud on the ground, unconscious.

"KING! Oh my dearest lord… KING!" the Queen rushed to her husband in hurry, her hands shaking in fear.

She shook the lifeless body from the floor, her pale hands trying to cope his life beat, tears building up in her eyes.

"PRINCE, PRINCE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she screamed with her high pitch voice.

The Prince arrived in the kitchen in a panic, he first looked at his mother, then at the floor and saw his father. Panicking, he could do nothing but cry.

A maid who was passing by remarked the whole scene and hurried to the telephone calling an ambulance while the Queen turned her husband on the side and removed his shirt for the sake of trying to let him breath properly.

Minutes later, like an eternity, the ambulance arrived.


End file.
